Gift of a Friend
by James Doyle
Summary: Both a prequel and a sequel to Tis Better to Give. On the eve of their wedding, Cody and London reflect upon the events leading up to it, and the evening that started it all.
1. The Past

_A/N: This is both a prequel and a sequel to _'Tis Better to Give. _However, I think I've provided enough of a recap that reading that story isn't required (though I would encourage you to do so.)_

_Without further ado..._

**Gift of a Friend**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter One: The Past

_North Atlantic_

_June 2010_

Cody sat alone with his thoughts as his roommate Woody donned his tuxedo in preparation for prom. His brother Zack arrived a few minutes later, already dressed to kill.

"Hey doofus," greeted Zack. "Better get into your monkey suit. Bailey's chopper will be landing any minute now."

"The chopper's landing,"clarified Cody. "But Bailey's not on it."

"Really? I thought her dad was on the mend."

"He took a turn for worse last night and passed away this morning," informed Cody. "She says her family really needs her right now. She's not coming back."

"Well, then you'd better get moving," urged Zack. "I'm sure London would be willing to fly you to Kansas for the funeral."

"She already offered," explained Cody, "But Bailey said it would be a lot less painful in the long run if she and I made a clean break now."

"I wouldn't worry about it," consoled Zack. "She's grieving, so she's probably confused about a lot of things. Give her a call in a few days. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"No, Zack," argued Cody. "She's right. Even if she did come back, she wouldn't be able to think about anything except her mother and her sisters. And forget about a international long-distance relationship. The strain of that and taking care of her family would tear her apart. Loathe as I am to admit it, this is the way it has to be."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But one thing's clear in all of this: She wants you to be happy. And I don't think it's too much of a stretch to say that means having fun at the prom."

Cody sighed. "I don't know, Zack."

"Come on," goaded Zack. "When did sitting around moping ever help?"

Cody stood up. "You're right. Help me into my tux and we'll go and trip the light fantastic."

Zack laughed at his brother's archaic attempt at being classy.

The three of them accompanied Woody to the girls' dorms to pick up Addison, and the four of them proceeded from thence to the ballroom.

"Where's your date?" asked Cody, surprised to see Zack without one.

"She's meeting me there," replied Zack.

They arrived in the ballroom, where the twins immediately spotted Maddie Fitzpatrick, clad in the same dress she'd worn to her prom.

"I'll be damned," marveled Cody. "She kept her promise."

Zack smiled and nodded. "Who do you think was on that chopper?"

Without another word, Zack parted company with Cody and Woody, and ran up to Maddie and threw his arms around her.

"Ladies and gentleman," announced Marion Moseby, the cruise director. "Welcome to the first annual Seven Seas High Junior-Senior Prom. I'll spare you the customary announcements so we can proceed forthwith to the festivities. Serenading us this evening is an up and coming talent who is currently recording her debut album. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mitchie Torres."

The crowd applauded as the young Hispanic girl took the stage.

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby," began Mitchie. "How's everybody doing tonight?"

Everyone cheered except Cody.

"Awesome! Tonight you'll hear some of my new songs, and a whole lot of your old favorites. So let's 'Pump up the party!'"

The crowd cheered and started dancing as Mitchie started the prom with her cover of Hannah Montana's "Pump up the Party."

Cody wandered about the ballroom throughout the rest of the evening, an observer rather than a participant. Even though Mitchie was still singing fast songs, Zack and Maddie danced dangerously close to one another. As she transitioned into some hip-hop, Cody spied Woody and Addison, bumping and grinding like there was no tomorrow. A year ago, such a sight would've turned Cody's stomach. Now, after all they'd been through, Cody couldn't help but be happy for his roommate. He suspected there would be some serious curfew violations tonight.

For reasons he didn't yet grasp, Cody's attention kept turning to London. He spotted her each time dancing with a different guy. Near as he could tell, none of them was her date. He began to contemplate the sort of twisted universe he lived in which someone like London Tipton couldn't get a boy to take her to the dance.

As the music slowed down, Cody realized that the last dance would soon be upon them. It suddenly dawned on him that it might be his last chance ever to dance with London. Through the magic of legacy admissions and a few well-greased palms, London would be attending Harvard in the fall. Cody still had another year at Seven Seas High, and he was sure London would be far too busy to keep in touch. Even if, by some miracle, he managed to return to Boston and attend MIT (his second choice,) London would have made new friends and completely forgotten about him.

Cody didn't understand why this was bothering him so much. After all, London was just a friend. They seemed to have bonded when he started producing her web-show, but firing him from the project had seemed to undo all of that. By the time they'd arrived aboard the _S.S. Tipton_, she would barely give him the time of day. Still, London was still his friend, and he still cared about her, and he wanted to say goodbye properly. He made his way quickly across the dance floor and cut off Holden just as he was about to ask her.

"May I have this dance?" requested Cody, holding his hand out for London.

London giggled. "Well, I suppose I can't say no to a guy who would knock somebody over for me," she said, taking Cody's hand.

The last number proved to be a musical delight, with flute and string section.

"I don't know how to waltz," lamented London.

Cody smiled. "Just follow my lead. You'll do fine."

As they danced, London realized it'd been quite awhile since she'd taken a serious look at Cody. He was taller than her now, his voice had gone from a boy alto to a low tenor, and his hair had grown darker. Though she thought he could stand to bulk up a bit, she had to admit her friend had become quite the looker.

"I hope you weren't offended that I didn't invite you to my graduation party," apologized London, something that took Cody by surprise.

"Don't give it another thought," assured Cody. "It'll be good to spend some quality time with your dad."

London chuckled. "Yeah, especially since he's between wives this time."

"Yeah," agreed Cody. "He does seem to get married a lot."

"Not me," declared London. "Getting married is something I'm only doing _once_. If it doesn't work out, I'm done!"

"Well, in that case, you should be discriminating about who you marry," suggested Cody.

"Why do you think I don't have a date," noted London. "Seriously, I'm done playing around. I'm holding out for a guy I can go the distance with."

"Do you, perhaps, know a guy who might be a good candidate?" asked Cody.

London smiled. "I'm not sure. I'll have to think about that."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said Cody as the last few bars of the song played.

London chuckled. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

The following Monday, the _Tipton _pulled into the Boston harbor. The students and their families proceeded to the Tipton hotel, where a small, brief commencement ceremony was held for the handful of students graduating.

Afterward, a number of people lined up to congratulate the graduates. London shook hands with a number of people before coming to Zack and Cody, each of whom she hugged.

"Thank you," whispered London into Cody's ear, something he'd seldom heard from her.

"For what?" asked Cody.

"For always being my friend."

**End of Chapter Two**

_If you'd like, you can set this story aside and read _Tis Better to Give_. It'll help pass the time while you're waiting for chapter two. However, as I said, it's not strictly necessary. Stay tuned!_


	2. The Present

_A/N: This chapter contains a brief recap of Cody and London's relationship up to this point. For more details, read _'Tis Better to Give.

**Gift of a Friend**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Two: The Present

_Middleton, Colorado_

_May 2014_

The final semester of Cody's undergraduate study at Middleton Institute of Science and Technology proved remarkably stress-free. He had been able to complete and present his senior projects with incredible ease. Brilliant as he was, Cody couldn't help but attribute his new-found confidence to the love, support, and encouragement of the woman in his life.

If anyone had told Cody nine years ago, when he'd first met her, that one day London Tipton would be his bride, he would have accused him of being put up to it by his brother Zack. Still, he'd always considered the Asian heiress his friend. Naturally, he'd always found her attractive, but he had never once considered romantic possibilities, because he'd been quite sure she wasn't his type.

Then, two years later, London asked him to produce her web-show, _Yay Me! Starring London Tipton_. During his brief stint producing the show, he began to get to know her on a whole new level. He finally verified something he'd suspected all along: London had a heart. It was encrusted with years of being spoiled behind most people's wildest imaginings, but it was indeed a heart of flesh, not of stone. As callous as she tried to be, she could not longer hide the fact from Cody that she genuinely cared about the people in her life.

It didn't stop her from trying. As they began their new lives aboard the good ship _Tipton_, London seemed to revert back to her old narcissistic self, a caricature of the girl Cody knew her to be. It saddened him to think their friendship was over, but he found himself able to forget about her for a season when he developed an infatuation with Bailey Pickett, an attractive, intellectually-gifted farm girl from Kansas. She and Cody had much in common, and once Cody had worked up the intestinal fortitude to quit being subtle and ask her out, a romance blossomed between them.

However, it didn't turn out to be the fairy tell he'd imagined. Though he and Bailey had great physical chemistry, something about their relationship felt forced and unnatural. He also discovered that Bailey had a strong desire to be the dominant force in the relationship, something he'd always resented about his ex-girlfriend Barbara. He dismissed it at first as a knee-jerk reaction to her previous relationship, in which her ex-boyfriend Moose had called the shots. But it never seemed to balance out, and after awhile, Cody felt like he was just along for the ride.

Then, that fateful day came when Bailey's father suffered a stroke, and Bailey took a leave of absence to be at his bedside. Just when he seemed to be improving, he took a turn for the worse, and passed away. When Bailey decided to make a clean break with Cody, he felt heartbroken for sure. But he also felt something that surprised even him: relief.

All of this had set the stage for his dance with London, the last dance of her high school career. As he danced and talked with London, and met with her again at graduation, he began to suspect that the London he'd become friends with so long ago was still in there, waiting for the opportunity to reappear.

He felt his hopes dashed, yet again, when London went off to college. He heard from her perhaps five times over the next three years. He began to think that she'd forgotten about him yet again. All that changed one fateful morning during his senior year at Middleton Institute of Science and Technology, when he accidentally encountered London, and discovered that she'd secretly been paying his tuition.

At first, he'd thought London was giving him charity to make herself feel good, or perhaps to assuage her guilt about something. It was then that she confessed to him, out of the clear blue, that she loved him. He had no idea what to make of that. Was she in love with him? Did she think of him as a brother? Were her feelings of friendship finding a new expression?

Cody honestly didn't know, but some months later, he came to terms with his own feelings. He had realized that London truly was the girl he'd long suspected her to be. And he was in love with that girl. He had to tell her, and he had to look into her eyes as he told her. So London arranged for him to fly back to Boston over fall break. It was there that he discovered that the deep, passionate love he felt for her was indeed mutual, and they shared their first kiss on the tarmac of Logan Airport. Later that evening, they very nearly surrendered their virginity to one another, but decided that it would be better to wait.

After Cody had been accepted to grad school, and would thus be staying in Middleton for the foreseeable future, he invited his beloved, along with his brother Zack and his mother Carey, to spend Christmas at his condo. On Christmas eve, in the presence of his family, Cody asked, and received, London's hand in marriage.

Unfortunately, Wilfred Tipton did not approve of London's choice of a spouse. Zealous to keep the Martin boy away from his money, Tipton continued to fund his daughter's college education, but severely restricted London's ability to spend his money. Nonetheless, Cody and London agreed to proceed without his blessing.

Which brought Cody to the current item on the docket. With Cody's demanding class schedule, London had been handling most of the wedding planning. Unfortunately, her own class schedule also prevented her from doing much. Thus, they found themselves with two weeks in which to play catch-up.

"Do we have a venue?" asked London.

"That's affirmative," confirmed Cody. "Third Baptist of Middleton has been meeting down at the hospital chapel because their congregation is too small to justify keeping their building open. They're willing to rent us their building for fifty dollars, as long as we do all of the setup and cleanup ourselves. However, they're currently without a pastor."

"Got that covered," assured London. "Steve Barkin is the principal of Middleton High who just happens to have been a Marine chaplain. He's willing to officiate gratis."

"Good work," praised Cody. "As for the reception, Lowerton Volunteer Fire Hall seems presentable. It's not fancy by any stretch of the imagination. London, are you sure you don't want..."

"Cody," interrupted London, placing her hand above Cody's heart. "Look at me. I'm wearing an off-the-rack outfit. I'm wearing makeup from the local drug store. I actually took the bus to work yesterday. I've been living among normal people for a few years now. Doing things on the cheap doesn't bother me anymore." London stroked Cody's hair as she brought her face close to his. "Besides, I already have the one thing I really want at my wedding."

Cody joyfully submitted as London went in for the kiss. It lacked much of the raw energy and sexuality that had characterized their early kisses, but with the same passion, and a certain caress that their early kisses had lacked.

"Where were we?" asked London.

"I forgot," admitted Cody.

That evening, London and Cody made various different phone calls to finalize arrangements. Last on Cody's list was his brother Zack.

"Hey doofus," greeted Zack as he answered the phone.

"Hey moron," replied Cody. "How's my Best Man?"

"All tuxed-up and ready to go. This is a pretty tight schedule you've got us on, though."

"Yeah, but we figured since you, mom, and dad would be in town for graduation anyway, we may as well save you the airfare," explained Cody.

"Well, I certainly appreciate that," said Zack. "So you've hardly told me anything about the wedding."

"We haven't really had time to plan until now," explained Cody. "But here's the low-down..."

Cody proceeded to explain the wedding to Zack in elaborate detail.

"Sounds like you've got it all planned out," commented Zack.

"Yeah," agreed Cody. "Modest, but dignified."

"Well, I've got some guests to take care of," said Zack. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, thanks for everything."

"You too, bro. Bye."

After he hung up, Zack took a few minutes to check in a few guests who had arrived late. Though college hadn't worked out for him, Zack found he quite enjoyed his new job as the night manager at the Tipton. He enjoyed the peace and quiet, and he really liked his boss.

Looking at the clock on his computer, he decided it wasn't too late to call her. He sent her a text message, and Maddie Fitzpatrick, who had been General Manager of the Boston Tipton since Esteban had left to open the Las Vegas Tipton Hotel and Casino, arrived in the lobby a few minutes later.

"What's up, Zack?" asked Maddie.

"Cody and London are about to have a really lame wedding," warned Zack. "We need to work fast."

The next day, Cody came home to an unpleasant surprise. It wasn't usual for London to drop by unannounced and be waiting for him when he came home. This time, however, his heart sank into his bowels as he found his beloved sitting on the couch, her face in her hands, sobbing with abandon.

"Oh my gosh," cried Cody as he rushed to her side. "London, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" she cried. "Our whole wedding fell apart. Our officiant had something come up, the church and the fire hall canceled on us with no explanation."

"I'm so sorry," consoled Cody.

"This must be a sign," interpreted London. "Maybe this isn't supposed to happen."

"Don't say that," admonished Cody, taking his bride-to-be by the shoulders as he looked deep into her brown eyes. "One way or another, we'll make this work. I promise."

"I love you," she sobbed.

"I love you so much," he reciprocated.

At that moment, they heard the door buzzer ring. They ignored it at first, but whoever it was proved to be quite persistent.

"Who is it?" said Cody into the intercom as he pressed the button.

"Global Express," said the caller. "I have a priority one delivery for a Cody Martin."

"I'll be right down," said Cody, who ran down the stairs and promptly returned with the flat envelope. The two of them just looked at it for a few minutes.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" prodded London.

"He did say it was priority one," agreed Cody, taking the envelope and ripping it open. Inside, he found a couple of airline tickets, one in his name, the other in London's.

"Did you make airline reservations?" asked Cody.

"I've never made an airline reservation in my life," London replied truthfully, having had a private jet at her disposal for most of her life.

Cody felt around inside the envelope, and found a small folded note. It read:

Dear Cody:

I need you and London to come to Boston right away. I can't talk about why, except to say it's extremely important.

Your affectionate brother,

Zack

"When's it for?" asked London.

"Tomorrow," informed Cody. "We'd better get packed."

**End of Chapter Two**

_Short chapter, I realize, but I really wanted to get the ball rolling on this one again. Ironically enough, I envisioned it as a weekend project when I first started. Stay tuned!_


	3. The Present Continues

**Gift of a Friend**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Three: The Present Continues

As they emerged from the Jetway at Logan Airport, London looked around with amazement. Being only the second time in her life she'd actually been inside a passenger terminal (the other being when they'd departed from Denver a few hours prior), it presented yet another new set of sights and sounds for her to experience.

"Are you sure this is an airport?" asked London. "It looks more like a shopping mall."

Cody nodded. "Except everything's sold at a hundred-and-fifty percent-markup, and the selection sucks."

"I'm just glad to be off that airplane," expressed London. "Maybe I'm just spoiled, but those economy class seats seemed really cramped."

"It's not just you," confirmed Cody. "They really are that uncomfortable."

"I'm surprised nobody's recognized me," observed London.

"The London Tipton the general public knows wouldn't be schlepping her own carry-on bags through a passenger terminal," explained Cody. "So they assume you're just some Asian girl who happens to look like her."

London nodded. It was all good to her, as she really didn't feel like being lavished with attention at the moment. For the same reason, she was just as happy to see Zack waiting for them at baggage claim as she'd be to see her driver.

"Hey, dweeb," greeted Zack playfully.

"Hey, dumbass," replied Cody, drawing his brother in for a hug.

"What, no love for me?" teased London, which earned her a hug from Zack as well. Zack took charge of Cody's bags, freeing him to carry London's bags, and they proceeded to the pick up curb, where Maddie's Chevy Cobalt sedan pulled up a few minutes later. After loading up, Cody and London hopped into the back seat, and they headed out.

"It's good to be back," swooned London as she watched the familiar sights of the city of her birth go by.

"So what's the big emergency?" asked Cody.

"You'll see when we get there," obfuscated Zack.

As they reached their destination, the roads became more and more familiar. London developed a hollow in her stomach as she began to piece together where we're going.

"Maddie, seriously, where are we going?" demanded London.

"Why, to your suite, of course!" Maddie answered enthusiastically.

London looked around in wonderment as she looked around her childhood home for the first time in quite awhile. Still, she felt somehow ill-at-ease.

"Guys, I can't be here," protested London. "My dad practically disowned me. He'd have your jobs for breakfast if he knew I was staying there."

"This is my hotel," argued Maddie. "And I'm not doing you any favors. The rooms are reserved and paid-for."

"By who?" asked London.

"That would be your two bridesmaids," interjected the familiar voice of London's old friend Tiffany.

"Yeah," added Chelsea Brimmer, another familiar face from her past. "You wouldn't be London Tipton if you didn't have the most awesome wedding ever."

"We were hoping to keep it a surprise," growled Zack, casting a dirty look at Chelsea, resuming a normal tone as he continued. "But yeah. We've gone all out."

"You guys didn't have to do this," said Cody.

"Pish-posh," dismissed Tiffany. "Now London, if you'll come with us, we have to make sure your wedding dress fits."

London stood still for a moment, in complete shock and awe. She'd contented herself with a modest wedding, and had been devastated when she believed it had been ruined. Now, it seemed as though, without even asking, she was about to get the wedding she always dreamed of.

"Yay me!" exclaimed London, jumping and clapping, for the first time in years.

"Since I assume the ladies will be indisposed for the rest of the evening," observed Cody as the girls strolled off. "What are our plans?"

Zack grinned. "Oh, you'll see."

The other groomsmen having already been fitted for their tuxes, Zack stopped by later that evening to make sure Cody's fit. Once that had been ascertained, Zack sneaked up behind his brother and covered his head with a satin bag.

"Dammit, Zack!" protested Cody as the elder twin restrained him. "What's the big idea?"

"You'll see."

About an hour later, Cody could feel the surface onto which he'd been led moving. In fact, it moved in a distinctly familiar way. He was starting to piece together what was going on, but continued to play along.

"My dear friends," began Zack, attempting an incredibly lame Patrick Stewart impression. "My beloved brother Cody is about to enter into the sacred institution of marriage. Before we allow him to undertake such an...undertaking, he must first prove his worthiness. Cody," instructed Zack. "Proceed forward, and receive the trial of Crossing the Desert."

As Cody walked forward, he felt the distinct smart of a wooden paddle upon his buttocks, followed by six more.

"That was uncalled for!" protested Cody.

"Silence," ordered Zack. "Now come about and receive the trial of the Unblinking Eye."

Cody proceeded back the way he came, and once again felt the sting of seven wooden paddles.

"And now, the final ordeal," announced Zack. "The Paddling of the Swollen Ass...With Paddles."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Zack!" whined Cody.

"Fine, we can skip that one," conceded Zack. "My dear brother, you have proven yourself worthy. Since you'll be spending most of tomorrow recovering from this, let us celebrate your last day of bachelor freedom."

With that, Zack removed the cloak, where Cody found himself aboard the _S.S. Tipton_, in the one section he'd never been allowed to visit: the casino. The place had been cleared off all except the dealers, him and Zack, and their friends Woody, Marcus, Bob, Tapeworm, Mark, and Jamie.

"Congratulations, buddy," said Woody.

"Yeah, you and London Tipton," added Bob. "Who'd have thunk it?"

"Guys, this is amazing," marveled Cody. "How'd you arrange this?"

"Oh, I happen to know the Director of Funtertainment®," noted Zack, who pointed behind Zack an old friend of theirs.

"Connie," greeted Cody, giving the perky redhead a hug. "This is awesome. Thank you!"

"It's the least I could do," replied Connie. "Now, Marcus was kind enough to buy everyone two hundred dollars in chips. Something tells me I'll get every penny of it back."

"That's a fair assumption," predicted Marcus.

"Now, since this is a boys' night out," said Connie as she departed. "I'll just be on my way."

Several hours and liters of alcohol later, the boys sought to dispose of what was left of their chips by playing an all-or-nothing game of poker.

"I'll bet fifty," declared Cody, putting his chips forward.

"Call," said Marcus, doing likewise.

"Too rich for my blood," said Woody, relinquishing his cards.

"I'll see that," Zack casually remarked. "And raise fifty."

All of the other boys folded, bringing it back to Cody.

"Raise twenty," declared Cody, scrunching his nose and narrowing his eyes.

"I'm out," capitulated Marcus, sensing that he stood to lose a good deal of money now that the twins had really gotten into it.

Zack smiled. "Call."

Cody showed his cards to reveal a full house, tens and jacks. Zack also had one, but only treys and fives.

"How the hell did that happen?" puzzled Zack. "I was sure you were bluffing."

"Something you should have learned about me by now," noted Cody, "Is that I always exceed expectations."

"Why do you think we didn't hire a stripper?" said Tapeworm.

"I guess I just assumed it was because Zack thought I was too uptight," said Cody.

"Dude, you're marrying London freakin' Tipton!" exclaimed Marcus. "The pinnacle, the acme, the crème de la crème. No paid peeler could ever compare to her."

With that, for reasons none of them understood, Cody sat completely still, with a vacant expression on his face.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Bob.

"Excuse me," said Cody before running out of the room, with Zack in hot pursuit.

Zack followed Cody out onto the sky deck, where he found him leaning over the railing, gazing upon the Boston city lights.

"What the hell was that all about?" demanded Zack.

"I don't think I can do this, Zack," Cody admitted solemnly.

"Do what?" asked Zack, knowing the answer full-well.

"It's like Marcus said," continued Cody. "I'm marrying London Tipton."

"Yeah, and like Marcus said, you hit the jackpot," argued Zack. "I shouldn't have been able to _sandblast _the smile off your face!"

"I'm not good enough for her, Zack," countered Cody.

Zack took his brother by the shoulders and spun him around.

"Cody," said Zack. "It's perfectly normal to get cold feet. But it's my duty as your brother and your best man to slap you silly if you don't follow through with this. Especially not over something as stupid as London being out of your league."

"It's not stupid," argued Cody. "Sure, she's getting her fairy-tale wedding, but after that's done, we'll go back to our mundane little life in Colorado. I'll go back to grad school, and she'll go back to her job, and it won't be anything like the life she grew up with. Plus, she's risking losing her father forever. Look me in the eye and tell me she'll really be happy with that."

Zack stared his brother in the eye, as requested. "London will be incredibly happy with you. You know it, I know it, she knows it. She had everything you just described, and she gave it all up because being without you wasn't worth it.

"As for her father, it was high-time she called his bluff. I don't say this often, Cody, but you're an amazing guy. Mr. Tipton doesn't have any good reason not to like you. The rift between him and London is his own fault. If he's any kind of father at all, he'll come around."

"Where are you going with all this?" asked Cody.

"All I'm saying," concluded Zack, "Is London thinks you're good enough to make that sacrifice. And I happen to agree. So don't you dare say that you're not."

Cody pondered what Zack said for a moment, which brought a look of awe to his face.

"Holy crap!" marveled Cody. "I'm marrying London Tipton! How awesome is that!"

Zack laughed. "That's more like it," he approved, slapping his twin on the back.

The next day, Cody nursed a mild hangover as he, his best man Zack, and his two groomsmen Bob and Woody made their way over to the historic Trinity Church (within walking distance of the Tipton) for the wedding rehearsal. Cody was quite familiar with the building, having written a report on it for his middle school history class. And yet, it now seemed entirely different, having taken on an infinitely-greater significance as the place where he and his beloved London would become as one.

Despite Zack's assurances, Cody felt a little under-dressed in his t-shirt and slacks. Thus, he found himself much relieved when found that his bride-to-be, her Maid of Honor Maddie, and her two bridesmaids Chelsea and Tiffany had all chosen to beat the sweltering Boston summer heat by opting for tank-tops and shorts.

After they'd gone through all of the choreography of the ceremony, the bridal party retired to the private dining room of the Tipton's restaurant for a small rehearsal dinner, where Kurt Martin waited to greet them.

"Dad!" exclaimed the boys in unison, simultaneously throwing their arms around their father.

"Hey hey, boys," greeted Kurt. "Sorry I couldn't make the bachelor party."

"No need to apologize, dad," assured Cody. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Are you kidding?" said Kurt. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I knew you wouldn't" said Cody.

"Especially since you've got yourself the hottest bride this side of Rodeo Drive," Kurt remarked slyly.

"Enjoy while you can, dad," admonished Cody. "Because starting tomorrow, she's all mine."

Kurt chuckled. "That's my boy," he approved, tussling Cody's hair.

"So that's what a wedding rehearsal is for," observed London after they'd sat down to dinner. "I never understood that."

"Really?" asked Carey.

"Yeah," continued London. "I always wondered, if you go through the motions, how is that not an actual wedding?"

"You've never been a bridesmaid?" wondered Maddie, having done the honor for both her sister and her aunt.

"I'm afraid not," lamented London. "I've been to plenty of weddings, but I guess they figured I'd draw to much attention to myself and away from the bride if I were a bridesmaid."

"Well, don't worry," said Carey. "All eyes will be on you tomorrow."

London sighed. "Yeah. But I'm not used to it anymore, so it'll be a little weird."

"You needn't fret," assured Moseby. "Even though you maintain a low profile of late, you're still as radiant as ever."

"Thank you, Moseby," said London. "That means a lot coming from you."

After supper, the boys retired to their suite, wanting to turn in early to prepared themselves for the big day.

"Was it just me," asked Cody as he and Zack sat on the couch, enjoying a nightcap, "Or did London seem a little distant this evening?"

"Dude," admonished Zack, "If you're gonna be married, you're gonna have to start reading women better than this."

"Yeah," agreed Cody, "I have to admit, this one has me baffled."

"It's pretty obvious to me," argued Zack. "Now that she's eaten a triple helping of humble pie, London doesn't feel like she deserves all this."

"Well, at least in my mind, she deserves all this and more," argues Cody.

"Don't sweat it," assures Zack. "Once the organ starts playing, she'll get swept up in all of it."

"Yeah, I'm still wondering who that organist was," pondered Cody. "He was really good."

"Oh, you'll see," Zack said mischievously.

"Still," continued Cody. "It was awfully big of Chelsea and Tiffany to pay for all of this."

"Not all of it," revealed Zack. "The Tipton employees working this shindig all watched London grow up. Most of them had to take time off for it; a lot of them unpaid."

"Wow," marveled Cody.

"Yeah, pretty unreal when you think about it," agreed Zack.

Shortly thereafter, Cody settled into bed. He took care to get a good night's sleep, for tomorrow, the future would begin.

**End of Chapter Three**

_As usual, this story is taking much longer than I originally envisioned. I should wrap it up fairly quickly now that I have my momentum back. Stay tuned!_


	4. The Future

**Gift of a Friend**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Four: The Future

"Room service," announced a valet as he knocked on the door, awakening Cody and his groomsmen. After Zack answered the door, the valet entered with his trolley and set the table with their breakfast. Zack handed the man a twenty dollar bill for his trouble, and sent him on his way.

"Aw, sweet!" exclaimed Woody as he dug into Belgian waffles.

"Good grief, man!" reacted Cody. "Doesn't Addison ever feed you?"

"Are you kidding?" mumbled Woody with his mouth full, swallowing his current bite before continuing. "She can put me to shame any day of the week."

"That explains where she gets all that energy," observed Zack.

"Yeah," confirmed Woody. "But lemme tell ya, she's a real firecracker in the sack!"

"Ew, TMI, dude!" reviled Bob.

"Seriously, I never would've pictured either of you as funeral directors," noted Cody.

Woody nodded. "Or that we'd end up at the same mortuary school and get back together."

"And you, Bob," said Cody, continuing to catch up with his friends. "I hear you'll be the new Social Studies teacher at Cheevers this fall."

"Yep," affirmed Bob, "It's pretty exciting."

Cody fell silent for a few minutes, and the boys tried to read his face.

"Dude, what's eatin' ya?" asked Bob.

"Nothing," said Cody. "It's just weird that I'd be thinking about Barbara on my wedding day."

"You're not still mad at me about that, are you?" asked Bob.

"No, it's cool," assured Cody. "You didn't do anything wrong. Our relationship was over, anyway."

"It doesn't matter, anyway," Bob lamented wistfully. "Barbara and I are ancient history."

"I'm sorry," sympathized Cody.

"It's for the best," said Bob. "Oh, but you'll see her at the wedding."

"Oh," Cody reacted plainly. Having had his guest list prepared for him, Cody had been unaware of this, and at that moment, wasn't sure he could handle seeing her. Far from the stunt he'd pulled by trying pass Bailey off as his girlfriend when Barbara had visited, he no longer harbored any ill will toward her, and had no intention of flaunting London before her in order to make her jealous. However, Barbara having been the first girl to whom he'd ever professed his love, he worried that his feelings for her would refuse to stay in the past where they belonged.

After they finished breakfast, they paid a visit to the hotel barber. Between the four of them, the barber spent a good three hours fixing their hair and shaving them within a micron of their lives with a straight razor. From there, they proceeded to the church, where their tuxes awaited them, along with a tailor who stood ready to make any last minute adjustments, and a boy who put a shine on their shoes that would put a telescope's optics to shame.

As the préludes began to play, and ushers Arwin and Kirby showed the guests to their seats, it hit Cody, in a way he hadn't fathomed before, that all of this was really happening. Throughout most of high school, he'd always pictured himself marrying Bailey Pickett. Even when they'd gone their separate ways, he still couldn't picture himself with London.

For sure, he'd developed an interest in her when they worked together on her web-show _Yay Me!_ But after he'd replaced him first with Maddie, then with Woody as her producers, a rift formed between them, which had only seemed to widen as London withdrew more and more from reality. Evidently, the thought of graduation had caused her to snap back. After the prom, they parted as friends, a friendship that would first linger in obscurity, then rekindle and grow, culminating in this joyous day.

With that thought, Cody no longer felt any anxiety. He loved London more than life itself, and this day, he would claim her as his. He stood tall and determined as he accompanied his squad of groomsmen out to the altar, where the Reverend Jim Harkins, rector of Trinity Church and officiant of Wilfred Tipton's first, third, and fourth weddings, awaited them.

Cody surveyed the crowd, including his parents in the front pew, seated hand-in-hand, glad to put aside their differences this day to celebrate with their son. He looked up into the choir loft to the young woman playing the organ. He was sure he recognized her, but couldn't quite identify her. He hadn't any more time to contemplate it, as the bridesmaids had begun to process. From the corner of his eye, Cody observed his brother standing breathless as Maddie Fitzpatrick brought up the rear.

Finally, the ceremony began in earnest as the organist and a trumpeter played Jeremiah Clarke's _Prince of Denmark's March, _a piece fit for royalty. Cody certainly thought of London as his queen the Asian beauty, clad in a fantastically-elegant white gown, made her way down the aisle on the arm of one Marion Moseby. Finally, the wait was over, and Reverend Harkins began his opening remarks.

The particulars of the ceremony faded into oblivion, and for some time, Cody and London, standing hand-in-hand, lost in each other's eyes, had become, for one another, the only two people in the entire universe. They returned to reality as the time came to recite their vows. Even though those who'd planned their wedding had opted for the standard set from the Book of Common Prayer, both recited them with full sincerity of heart.

Next, the vicar handed Cody the ring, which he took, and slowly and deliberately placed it upon his beloved's hand, bringing it to a rest against the modest engagement ring he'd given her some months earlier. His emotions overwhelmed as London took his hand in hers, with a care and tenderness far beyond any she'd ever lavished upon even her most prized of possessions, placing the ring upon his finger.

"By the authority vested in me by God," declared the vicar, "And in accordance with the laws of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Cody's heart overflowed with joy at the declaration that he and London were now joined together for life. He took hold of her face, and kissed her fully and passionately, not caring a wit who might be offended at such an audacious display.

"Dearly beloved," announced Reverend Harkins. "May I present to you, for the first time, Mr. Cody Martin, and Mrs. London Tipton-Martin."

The guests stood and cheered raucously. Cody took his wife by the hand, and led her slowly down the aisle. He savored every moment he had with her right then, knowing that he had to relinquish her, for the time being, to the receiving line. After what seemed like an eternity, the happy couple proceeded out the door to their limo, only to have to elbow their way through cameras and microphones. As soon as they were inside, Zack slammed the door shut behind them.

"Wishing we'd done this in Colorado?" asked Cody.

London nodded. "Totally."

As they drove off, Cody took a moment to look upon London, gently stoking her cheekbone.

"You're my wife," he said softly, still laying hold of the reality of it.

"You're my husband," replied London, similarly incredulous.

As if to affirm the reality of the situation, the newlywed couple embraced one another as tightly as they could manage, and entwined their tongues together, coming up only occasionally for air. They continued this between all of their photo shoots, and until they arrived at the Tipton for their reception.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Marcus Little, the Master of Ceremonies, "Please welcome our bride and groom, Mr. Cody Martin and Mrs. London Tipton-Martin."

After the applause died down, Zack began his wedding toast.

"My little brother Cody," began Zack. "You're younger than me by only ten minutes, but that still makes me the oldest. Growing up together, you were always such a hardcore dork, I honestly had no clue what kind of girl would be right for you. And then our crazy lives as stage kids brought us to the Tipton hotel. It's an awesome place, for a lot of reasons, not the least of which is, for a long time, it was home to London Tipton.

"Ah, she seemed worlds apart from the likes of us. Yet, somehow, we all became friends. But Cody and London, between you two there was always something more. Something I never would've believed until it really happened. And now, after all the twists and turns, you've ended up here. Back where you started, yet miles away. I love you both, and I couldn't be happier for you. Here's to my brother and sister-and-law."

The guests all raised their glasses and toasted.

"Well," began Maddie, "Zack already said most of what I wanted to say, so I'll keep this pretty brief. London, you and I came from different worlds. You were born into a life of unimaginable wealth and privilege. I don't say that out of jealousy, just as a statement of fact. My family always struggled. You grew up in a hotel with your name on the sign. I came here because, for some reason, Mr. Moseby believed in me enough to give me the job I needed to help support my family.

"Circumstances forced us under the same roof, and I wouldn't have blamed you at all for ignoring me. And yet, for reasons I'll never understand, you became my best friend. You may have pretended not to care at times, but deep down, I always knew you did. But what impressed me most of all was when you gave all of this up to go after your one true love. I've always considered Cody a friend, and seeing the two of you together has been one of the highlights of my life so far. London, even though you're not my sister, it feels enough like you are that I want to welcome Cody into the family."

The guests applauded and toasted.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," announced Marcus, "It's time to get out on that dance floor. We'll begin with the bride and groom's first dance together. For that, let's welcome our very special guest performer, Miss Mitchie Torres."

Cody and London looked on with astonishment as Mitchie took the stage to the sound of thunderous applause. She'd been an up-and-coming performer when she'd sung for their prom. These days, however, she was multi-platinum selling Grammy-winning superstar. Though he knew she'd been at the wedding, Cody was equally surprised to seen Barbara Brownstein also take the stage, violin in hand.

"Good evening," greeted Mitchie. "Early in my career, I'd performed aboard a cruise for the prom of a senior class that included the famous London Tipton. When I'd heard that London had sacrificed everything to be with the one she loved, I was inspired, and I knew I had to be here to sing the song for her and the young man she'd danced with that evening, the man who's now her husband. Cody and London, this is your song..."

The song began to play, with the usual flute, and with Barbara Brownstein substituting for the string section with a solo fiddle. Cody and London took to the floor just as Mitchie began to sing.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside  
When you realize_

_The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are when you open your heart  
And believe in..._

_The gift of a friend..._

The man and his new wife said nothing, but looked deep into one another's eyes as they danced, letting the song tell their story.

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on; Someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go_

Even though he knew it full-well, it came to the forefront of Cody's mind that the woman in his arms was not only his wife, but also his best friend. They both realized there would be times when the passion flickered, and at those times, it would be their friendship that would carry them through and keep them devoted to one another.

_When your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground, you  
You feel all alone__  
When you don't know which way to go  
There's no signs leading you home..._

_You're not alone..._

As the final chorus played, the couple waltzed about the floor like there was no tomorrow, counting every moment they had together precious. And yet, it occurred to them that the song was not just for them, but for all of their friends, everyone who had come together to make this joyous day truly special for them. As the flute and fiddle played their final notes, Cody and London held their hands in the air, touching only by their fingertips. The guests applauded, partly for Mitchie Torres, but mostly for them.

Cody released his bride for the time being, as they both had to dance with many others before they'd have another opportunity to dance together. When that time finally arrived, they shuffled slowly about the floor, the young bride resting his head against her groom's collarbone.

"Would you look at that?" observed Cody, prompting London to join him in looking on as Zack and Maddie danced together, dangerously close to one another. The elder twin gently cupped the Boston Irish girl's chin, and pressed his lips to hers. She surrendered completely to his kiss, and Cody and London looked away to give them some privacy.

"Well, I'll be damned," marveled London. "After all these years."

"The same could be said of us," noted Cody.

"You're right," agreed London. "I guess if it's meant to be, it'll happen."

After that dance, Zack and Maddie made their exit. Seeing as most of the guests had either gone home or to their rooms, and the staff had already started cleaning up, Cody and London took this as their own exit cue. Before they left, the made their way over to the bar to say goodnight to several of their friends who had gathered there.

"So the lawyer says, 'Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll just write a check for fifteen-hundred and take a thousand change,'" said Bob, obviously concluding a joke.

"Oh my gosh, that's hilarious!" exclaimed Tiffany, laughing raucously.

"Oh, hey guys," greeted Bob as Cody and London approached.

"Hey," replied Cody.

"Where's Chelsea?" asked London.

"Oh, she has to fly out early tomorrow," informed Tiffany. "They're letting her dad out of Leavenworth tomorrow."

"Sorry I missed her," apologized London. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you. For everything."

"Of course," said Tiffany as she stood up and took her friend by the hand. "London, I may act like a heartless socialite, but you really are my friend, and I really do care about you."

"That means so much to me," cried London as she threw her arms around her friend.

Cody left London to talk to Tiffany and Bob for a moment, and found Barbara Brownstein at the other end of the bar, chatting with Marcus.

"Hi Cody," Barbara greeted timidly. "Um, Marcus was just telling me how much he liked classical music."

"Really?" Cody asked incredulously. "Funny, he never told me anything about that."

"That's because it's boring when _you _talk about it," explained Marcus.

Cody and Barbara looked at each silently, and Marcus picked up on the awkwardness.

"I can see y'all two need a minute," Marcus excused himself as he went to join the other conversation.

"So, how have you been?" asked Cody, breaking the silence.

"Great," said Barbara. "I got accepted into the grad program at the Peabody Institute."

"That's awesome," congratulated Cody.

"But I'm guessing that's not what you wanted to talk to me about," surmised Barbara.

"No," confirmed Cody. "Barbara, I just wanted to thank you for playing for us tonight. It took a lot of guts just to show up."

"It was the least I could do," replied Barbara. "Cody, I dumped you for Bob. And even before that, I treated you horribly. This is my way of saying I'm sorry."

"You didn't have to do that," assured Cody. "I forgave you a long time ago."

"In that case, I'm glad to hear it," replied Barbara. "I'm happy for you, and I know London will take good care of you."

Cody kissed Barbara on the cheek. "Take care of yourself."

Before he could retrieve his bride, Cody felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned about to see yet another ghost of girlfriends past.

"Bailey," said Cody, finally recognizing the organist.

"Hello, Cody," greeted Bailey.

"That was you playing at the wedding?"

Bailey nodded.

"Wow, you're awesome," complimented Cody.

"Thanks," said Bailey. "Though I wouldn't go that far. My dad was the organist at St. Luke's, so I kind of inherited the job when he died. To be honest, I'd been hoping for a chance to get my hands on the manuals of the Trinity Church organ for awhile now."

"Yeah, how is your family?" asked Cody.

"Good," answered Bailey. "My mom just got remarried, actually. So I'm starting at Kansas State in the fall. Not my first choice, but at least I'm going to college finally."

Cody nodded. "I'm really glad things worked out for you."

"And for you," reciprocated Bailey. "I honestly never would've pictured you and London together, but I'm really happy for both of you."

"Are you okay?" asked Cody as Bailey began to cry.

"I never stopped loving you, Cody," explained Bailey. "And I don't think I ever will."

"You don't have to," said Cody. "Just don't live in the past. You have a bright future ahead of you, with a good man in it. Of that I'm sure."

"I hope so," said Bailey.

Cody and his ex hugged, after which she walked away, both of them relieved to finally lay their relationship to rest.

"Are you okay?" asked London, having witnessed most of their exchange.

"Yeah," said Cody. "Actually, I am."

A short time later, Cody and London had retired to their suite, and had changed out of their wedding clothes and donned the robes provided by the hotel.

"Oh, what a day!" exclaimed London as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"Oh, what a year!" agreed Cody, parking himself next to her.

"As exciting as all of this was, I'm glad it's over," declared London.

"You and me both."

Suddenly, for no reason at all, London held out her hand and examined her two rings.

"Oh my gosh!" she marveled. "I'm married."

"Me too," said Cody, likewise examining his ring. He then brought his hand to his wife's cheekbone.

"You're my husband," said London for the millionth time that day.

"You're my wife," said Cody, not at all tired of hearing or saying it.

As they kissed, something occurred to London. She had met Cody almost ten years earlier, when she was fifteen, and he was twelve. She had thought both he and Zack were adorable, but considered them both children, and wouldn't have given dating either of them a second thought.

It was only when Cody had begun producing her web-show that she really got to know Cody. She'd always considered him a friend, but for the first time, the thought of something more crossed her mind. This had laid dormant for many years until Cody's senior year of college. By then, it was clear that Cody had become a man. A man whom, before she even realized, London had fallen in love with. A man who was now her husband. A man to whom she would give her virginity.

"Now that we're married, maybe we should..." said London, deeming it unnecessary to say what she actually meant to say.

"It's been a long day," said Cody. "Do you want to wait?"

"No," whispered London, drawing her husband in for another kiss. Whenever they'd kissed before, they'd always held just a little something back, not wanting to arouse one another to the point of taking things too far. Now that they were married, they were ready to cross that line, and they both sunk all of the passion and desire they could muster into that kiss. After several minutes of this, they parted, resting on one another's foreheads as they gasped for breath.

"Are you nervous?" asked Cody.

"A little," admitted London.

"I promise I'll be gentle," assured Cody.

"I know you will."

With that, Cody scooped his bride, and carried her into the bedroom. Together, they sealed their union as they made indescribably wonderful love.

**End of Chapter Four**

_The next chapter will be the last, and will be short. _

_Chelsea mentioned in the episode "Tiptonline" that her father had been convicted of tax evasion and was serving a prison sentence. My guess is, the IRS cleaned him out, and Chelsea currently lives with an equally-rich stepfather._

_Mitchie Torres was the lead character in the Disney Channel Original Movie _Camp Rock. _She plays well in fan-works as a fictional version of Demi Lovato, who played her in the film.__  
_

_Song Credit:_

"Gift of a Friend"  
Written by D. Lovato & A. Dodd & A. Watts  
Originally performed by Demi Lovato  
From the album _Here We Go Again _(2009)


	5. And beyond

**Gift of a Friend**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Epilogue: And beyond...

After the wedding, Cody and London returned to Colorado, and settled into the condo she'd purchased for him. Cody began grad school in the fall, while London continued her job as an administrative assistant at Middleton High. Though their life together proved nowhere near as extravagant as their wedding, they nonetheless grew deeper in love with each passing day. Everything seemed perfect, until one day in October, when Cody returned home from school.

"Hey, sweetie," greeted Cody, who found his wife waiting for him on the couch. "How was your day?"

"We need to talk," London said somberly.

"Of course," said Cody as he took a seat beside his wife, taking her hands in his. "What's wrong?"

London swallowed hard, then got straight to the point. "Cody, I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" asked Cody.

London nodded. "I'm two weeks late, and the home test came up positive. I didn't want to tell you anything until I was sure, so I went to the doctor today. Sure enough, we're expecting."

"London..." began Cody.

"I know, I know," she interrupted. "How could this happen? I mean, I've been on the pill since junior high." Moseby had arranged this for her, as a precaution. "But it's possible I missed a day. Or maybe not. I don't know; it says right on the box it's not 100% effective."

"London, I'm not upset," said Cody.

"You're not?" gasped London.

"No, this is wonderful," exclaimed Cody. "I'm gonna be a father!"

Upon hearing that, London's sorrows evaporated for the most part. She'd always wanted to have a family of her own, and even more so when she'd begun dating Cody. It wasn't as well-planned as she'd have liked, but that dream was coming true all the same.

"And I'm gonna be a mother," added London, throwing her arms around her husband and squeezing the life out of him.

"Look," said Cody. "I understand why you're so scared. This is going to be a huge adjustment. But we'll make it work."

"I know," acknowledged. "I love you, Cody."

"I love you, too."

Even though Wilfred Tipton had practically disowned his daughter, London felt (with some convincing from Cody) that he should still be informed that he was to become a grandfather. With Cody's help, London had composed and sent a very long and emotional letter. The last thing she expected was a response, which came about a month later:

14 November 2014

My Dearest London:

In spite of myself, I was delighted to hear that you are with child, and before long, I will become a grandfather. I deeply appreciate your informing me of this, especially in light of what has transpired between us.

Firstly, I offer you my much-belated congratulations on your marriage. It is to my everlasting regret that I was not present to give you away personally. I'm grateful to my faithful servant Mr. Marion Moseby for taking that duty upon himself which I was too cowardly and prideful to perform. Mr. Martin is a fine, upstanding young man, and I confess that my disapproval of him was entirely without just cause. Upon further reflection, I am pleased to welcome him into our family.

My sincere apologies would be too profuse to adequate convey within the text of a letter. Therefore, I would like to invite you and your husband, together with your mother- and brother-in-law, to spend the Christmas holiday with me at my Tuscan villa.

As I have previously reneged upon my obligation to provide you with a proper wedding, I am forever grateful to those who have done so in my place. Miss Brimmer and her associate Tiffany have been reimbursed for the amount tendered by the for your nuptials, along with a generous gratuity. The Tipton employees who served you have been compensated at a premium above their normal wages, and those who were required to take paid leave have also been compensated accordingly.

I know that your husband is a man who is rightfully conscious of and diligent in his duty to provide for his own family. Nonetheless, if either of your require assistance of any sort, do not hesitate to ask it of me.

I realize that your love and your forgiveness cannot be bought with money. I can only beseech you that we would renew our relationship, so that I might have a chance to earn these things from you.

Your Loving and Penitent Father,

Wilfred A. Tipton

After reading the letter, London buried her head in her husband's bosom and cried for a good half-hour. When she finished, she read through it again.

"I can't believe he'd pull something like this," said London. "And here I was ready to hate him forever."

"And now?" asked Cody.

"I'm gonna forgive him," declared London. "I've been waiting my whole life for him to reach out to me. I can't turn him away now."

"I know it won't be easy," sympathized Cody. "But I'll be right here with you through all of it."

"I know you will," acknowledged London. "I don't think I could do this without you."

And so Cody and London began to plan for the future: plans for their new family, and plans for reconciling with old family. As new and difficult as it was for both of them, it would forever remind each of them of what a wonderful gift they had in one another. The gift of a spouse; the gift of a lover.

The gift of a friend.

**The End**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
